Adreline Addiction
by Brookii
Summary: Kirsty has a secret. Will she be able to tell Leon? Kirsty/Leon
1. Chapter 1: After Hours

**Adrenaline Addiction  
>Chapter One: <strong>_After Hours_

Leon loved work. It kept everything off his mind. If he pushed himself into his job of PC Leon Taylor at Sun Hill Police Station, he could almost forget everything.

He decided to pick up some late hour work, because the station needed more volunteers for late shifts and he simply loved his job.

Kirsty didn't mind work because it made her feel brave; it made her feel like she could do anything. Also, it was proving her parents wrong that even women could become police officers.

So, she decided to pick up some late-hour work, because the station needs more volunteers for late shifts and she simply loved her job.

The two were sent out to go to a late night party. It was well over 2AM but there was a dance party going on, the music was loud and there was a rumour of paedophile Jerry Peters trying to chat up young girls.

Leon drove up on the scene. Sure enough, there was a party with loud, booming music coming from the house. There were a few misfit teens on the front lawn, vomiting their lunch and alcohol up. Kirsty shook her head. "Honest to God," she whispered and a couple pushed against a fence, kissing each other and trying to undress one another.

"What?" Leon smirked slightly. "You never had one of these parties before?"

Kirsty looked at him with surprise imprinted on her face. "What; and you have?"

Leon laughed, just a little bit. "That's classified information."

She shook her head and, as the car stopped, she opened her door. The vomiting teens quickly run at the sight of a police car, and the couple stopped – well, let's say mid-love-making – and sprinted off, carrying their clothes behind them.

A few teenagers bolted out of the house, realising the police were here.

"What makes them think we weren't here to have a party?" Kirsty asks.

"The car, the police uniform, the sirens –"

"Alright, smart-arse," Kirsty rolled her eyes as she twisted the handle on the door, opening it.

"Aren't kids supposed to lock the doors when their parents aren't home?"

"Alright, you lot!" Kirsty shouted over the music. "Get out, now!"

The teenagers raced out of the house.

Leon grabbed a boy by the shirt, "Whose party is this?"

"Why do you want to know?" the boy slurred.

"Because, all noise is to cease at 12AM and not only that there are illegal drugs and underage dr –"

"Okay, okay, it's Mark's house, go bother him!" the boy murmured in his drunken state and, once Leon let his collar go, he hurried away, tripping down the stairs.

Kirsty sighed. "Please tell me you never got up to these parties."

A playful smile hovered on Leon's lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Kirsty and Leon walked through the near-empty house; a few kids were collapsed on the sofa, two of them completely naked.

"God, this is c_harming_," Kirsty spat.

"Nothing like a public sex display," Leon scoffed and Kirsty pushed him in a joking way.

Leon kicked the sofa backwards at least two metres and the two opened their eyes in shock.

"Get dressed and get out, party's over!" Kirsty ordered as the two scrambled for their clothes.

The music was still loud and the floor was vibrating. Leon fiddled with the stereo system, and (after peeling off a slice of pizza off the wall and chucking it on the floor next to a broken bottle) he unplugged it.

Kirsty walked into a bedroom and ordered a couple of teenagers out of the room; they seemed to be in the middle of a game of spin-the-bottle. She immediately ordered them out. Typically, they took one look at her uniform and ran off.

Kirsty walked back down the hallway and jumped as she heard a loud screaming sound.

She ran back down into another bedroom. There was an older man, mid-thirties to mid-forties, lying on a bed on top of a young girl about sixteen years old.

"Help me," the girl whispers in a frightened voice.

Kirsty's eyes suddenly widen…

_That voice… it sounds like…_

_Me…_

Leon walks into the room. "Kirsty, are you okay?"

She doesn't answer him.

"Kirsty?"

Leon leaves the stunned girl and runs over to the man. He tackles him to the ground. The man tries to tackle back, but Leon's stronger.

"Jerry Peter's, I am arresting you for suspected attempt rape. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence…"

Kirsty blinks suddenly and realises what's going on.

_Help me…_

She speaks in to her walkie talkie.

Moments later, more police officers turn up on the scene.

Leon takes Kirsty by the shoulders. "Kirsty, what happened back there?"

"Nothing, Leon, nothing," she says quietly.

"Tell me," he looks up at her.

"I just… I want a break, okay?" she says, and quickly runs out of the room.

He runs back after her.

"I want to know, and I want you to tell me," he says loudly, stepping over broken glass and more pizza.

She stops walking. He stops too.

"Please tell me," he pleads.

"I can't," she whispers.

He quickly walks after her and grabs her shoulder.

She hides her head in his shoulder. Tears leak out of her eyes.

"Leon…" she whispers.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me,"

"No. I want to."

He smiles to himself.

"Good."

**A/N: **_This was one of the hardest Fanfiction's I've ever had to write. I don't know if I like it or not… in my eyes, it's pretty sucky. I want your honest reviews, and… KIRSTY AND LEON FOREVER! :) My apologies for Kirsty being OOC, but I decided that around Leon she would be a bit more relaxed. Thanks; and review, but be nice and please respect my feelings, even if you don't like the Fanfiction. While I do want you to be honest, just try to word it nicely and tell me how I can improve!_

_**~ Brooki**_


	2. Chapter 2: In His Comforting Arms

**Adrenaline Addiction**  
><strong>Chapter Two<strong>: _In His Comforting Arms_

Kirsty hid in the pub alone. There wasn't anyone there except a bartender and a couple kissing passionately. She wasn't one to have lovely-little-make-out sessions in the corner of a pub, but she felt a stab of jealousy in her stomach watching them. They probably cared about each-other. That was the most annoying thing, watching people kiss when they didn't like one another, even if it was just on TV…

She sighed and rested her face on her arms, shocking herself with tears sparkling in her blue eyes*. She felt so insecure. She'd already had so much to drink; that was why she was still here. She couldn't drive and she'd tried calling for a taxi on her phone, but of course there was no signal in the rotting pub. She'd have to go outside to get one, and she tried standing on her feet but she felt somewhat dizzy. Last time she felt like this, she had caught the cab to Leon's house…

She shut her eyes for what could have been a mere millisecond, but when she opened them, she found herself on a somewhat familiar bed with a coat draped on top of her with a smell she had memorised… unfortunately, she couldn't think beyond the headache that took over her mind.

She wanted to close her eyes again (she felt strangely at ease here) but where she was… it edged on her mind…

She saw a male step into the room. He had dark brown, almost black hair and piercing blue eyes. Despite his eyes being as cold as ice, they seemed to warm her heart immensely.

"Leon…" she whispered.

"Hey, Kirsty," he answered uneasily.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"I, um, went for a drink at Charlie's Bar… and you were there… and I carried you back home while you slept," he sounded embarrassed.

"Charlie's Bar… why was I at that old place?" Kirsty frowned in puzzlement, yet tiredness.

"Don't ask me, I just went there to get some quiet," he shrugged.

"Well… thanks for taking me back here," she told him quietly.

"It's fine… I could have left you there…" he trailed off.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because, you know, you're my friend and I care about you,"

She smiled. "Okay, good; I'm glad you care about me."

He changed the light-hearted topic in an instant.

"Kirsty… you know how you said you'd tell me what happened?"

"Yeah," she murmured.

"Well, do you still want to?"

"I do; because I trust you. But I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone just yet. I'm sorry," she muttered.

"That's fine, if you don't want to tell me at ALL, you wouldn't have to, it's just –"

"Leon! Don't be like that! I just don't want to… yet."

"Okay," he smiled slightly.

She snuggled contentedly into the coat, burrowing into it, smelling it, pretending it was Leon.

She didn't know, but as she slept, Leon crept into the bed next to her and because the warmest coat possible.

LINEBREAK

Kirsty felt the warmth of Leon's coat resting on her subconsciously as she slept. _Strange_, she thought, as she realised that the coat felt heavier than it had when she fell asleep.

_Strange…_

_Yet oddly enough, more comforting._

**A/N: **_Well, thanks for reading! Make sure to drop a review behind if you can! Make sure you're honest… but please try to be nice with your comments and the way you say things :D I know this chapter is [significantly] shorter than last time, so thank you for putting up with me and I hope we can reunite for next chapter's sake! I also had problems coming up with a chapter name, but I eventually settled for, "In His Comforting Arms". Not proud of that one ^_^._

*** – **_Are Kirsty's eyes blue? Or are they a sort-of hazel-ly colour? Hmm… Haven't watched The Bill (having withdrawals, LOL) for a while so I wasn't too sure… _


End file.
